Lost Within A Secret
by Vernydog92
Summary: After the Grand Prix Lightning and Francesco become friends, but the Formula Racer is having a hard time with his life.  He finds that he isn't happy despite the fame.  He is also struggling with feelings for the red race car. Lightning/Francesco
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **You guys knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, but I think I am the first one. Yes, it is a Lightning/Francesco story. I actually wasn't sure if I wanted to do this. Depending on what kind of feedback I get will determine if I make another chapter. There are some Cars 2 spoilers, so just be warned . . . other than that enjoy! Oh, and I was writing this late at night, so excuse any grammatical errors. I will go back another time to correct them . . . just not now.

**Pairing: **Lightning x Francesco(slash)

**Warning:** Yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Within a Secret<strong>

**Chapter One: Heart of Change**

"It doesn't matter how long we may have been stuck in a sense of our limitations. If we go into a darkened room and turn on the light, it doesn't matter if the room has been dark for a day, a week, or ten thousand years - we turn on the light and it is illuminated. Once we control our capacity for love and happiness, the light has been turned on." -Sharon Salzberg

Francesco Bernoulli was a name which every car knew weather respected, or hated. The Italian formula racer grew up in Porta Corsa wanting nothing more than to race. Through the years he honed his skills and made it all the way to the big leagues. Fame was a wonderful achievement, but through all of it he grew lonely. The woman found him attractive, but they were all even more superficial than he was. He loved the attention, but sometimes things got out of hand.

Sometimes he would take a secret trip out to a remote location and try to clear his head. The racer just needed some alone time to try to figure things out. It seemed he had almost everything figured out. He had the perfect life, but there was one thing which he had kept secret his whole life. Something which he didn't think about because of who he was, and how famous he was. He wanted to retain his famous image, but it caused him to feel utterly lonely. Even the great Francesco grew lonely.

With so many beautiful cars following him around like love sick puppies it was amazing he was single. Yet again with his self-centered attitude it wasn't really a surprise at all. He taunted his opponents, and insulted them with these rather irritating quips. There was one opponent which tested him, and ultimately changed him. He did everything he could to intimidate the red race car, but there was something about him. This race car cause strange feelings to stir within the F1 car. It confused him and made him insult the other car even further.

After the World Grand Prix things began to settle down again, and he saw how happy McQueen was with his friends. Most of all he saw how happy the racer was with his girlfriend, and wanted to know how he found happiness. The truth was he wanted to get closer to the racer because these strange feelings were still bothering him. It wasn't easy but he managed to get McQueen alone. He found the red racer perched on a small cliff just outside of Radiator Springs. He was overlooking the beautiful countryside, and it was quite peaceful.

Francesco approached slowly, and stopped beside the other car.

"I 'a see why you like it 'a here." Francesco said startling the other car. "It is 'a beautiful."

McQueen turned to the Formula car, and gave a half smile. He then continued to look down upon the untouched country side.

"It is beautiful and it made me realize that sometimes its just better to slow down, and enjoy life." McQueen explained. "Sometimes if you go too fast you can't stop to enjoy the things around you."

"Ahh, Francesco understands now."

"Theres no point in living if you just pass it all by . . . it took me a long time to learn that."

"I find it hard to 'a slow down."

"It's never easy, but when you do it is definitely worth it."

The Italian race car let out a sigh, and looked down at the country side as well.

"I just 'a wish I could find the same happiness." Francesco finally said breaking the silence.

"I always thought you were happy . . . I mean after all you have everything you could ever want." McQueen stated.

"Francesco wishes that 'a were true."

"You really aren't happy?"

Francesco turned away from the other race car, and looked down at the ground. He looked up again, and could see concern on the other racers face.

"I've never seen you like this Francesco." McQueen said genuinely. "I guess I got so used to you insulting me."

"It was 'a wrong for me to treat you that 'a way." The Formula Racer said kindly. " I want to know how you 'a found happiness."

"Well, ummm I don't really know how to explain it . . . I think its one of those things that can't be explained in words."

"Oh . . . I see."

"I wish I knew what to tell you, but I don't because everyone finds happiness differently."

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way."

"Well, my mentor taught me that."

"Ahh si . . . the Favuloso Hudson Hornet."

"Yes, and I wish he was here."

"He has passed?"

"Yes, just last year."

"I am 'a sorry . . . he was an amazing racer."

"I'm surprised you know him."

"Every racer who is any racer knows the great Hornet!"

McQueen gave the other car a kind smile, but then it disappeared when he saw sadness return to Francesco's face.

"I 'a never had a mentor like that . . . let alone a father."

The 95 racer's eyes went wide when he realized something very deep came out of the Italian car. He moved closer to the other car, and tried to comfort his with his presence. Francesco looked at him sadly, and wished the emptiness in his heart would disappear.

"Francesco I never knew." McQueen said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Grazie, it is 'a nice to have a . . .friend." Francesco whispered.

"A friend?"

"Si."

"Well, I'm happy to be your friend."

Francesco smiled feeling a bit better realizing he had a real friend. He shifted his wheels in the dirt, and those strange feelings suddenly came to his attention. He repressed them, but he blurted out a rather interesting question.

"How did you, and Signora Sally meet?" He questioned.

Lightning was take back by the question, but he decided to tell the other car the story. He explained how Sally taught him how to slow down and enjoy life. When he came to the end of the story he saw sadness in the other cars hazel eyes. His smile disappeared when the Formula car rolled away from his slightly, and looked over the cliff. Then McQueen understood what was upsetting Francesco. He was lonely.

"Francesco you'll find someone." McQueen explained. "I mean what woman doesn't like you . . . even Sally thinks your attractive."

"You 'a don't understand." He said shaking his front end. "The women 'a don't love Francesco . . . it is a fake love."

"I get what you mean."

Lightning though about those two twin girls who never left him alone, and could understand what the other car meant.

"Have you tried to have a relationship with someone?" McQueen asked.

"Many times, but they are all 'a failures." Francesco explained. "They just like the fame, and being able to tell their 'a friends they are 'a dating Francesco Bernoulli."

"Ohh . . . being a famous race car has it's downfalls."

"It's not just that . . . something else has 'a to be going on."

"You don't know what it is?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure, but there is 'a something."

"Is it emotional, or something else?"

Lightning was starting to realize how weird the conversation had become. It was odd talking to another male car about feelings. It was just something which didn't happen, and it was especially odd because it was Bernoulli he was talking to. All though he could see whatever was going on was really bothering the racer. It had to bother him for a long time, and quite a lot. Francesco could see that McQueen was a bit upset, and he decided maybe it was time to leave.

"Maybe I 'a better go." Francesco said as he began to slowly drive away.

"Wait, Francesco . . . its all right." McQueen reassured him. "If this is bothering you then you need to talk about it and I'll listen . . . after all it's what friends do."

"You can't tell anyone what Francesco has told you here."

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

The Formula 1 car turned back around, and could see McQueen meant what he said. The red racer nodded, and assured the other car that he was genuine.

"Francesco has no problem attracting the ladies, but when it comes to relationships . . . it' a never works out." He explained. " I 'a don't know why?"

McQueen thought about it, and then it struck him like a truck. He thought about how Francesco acted when they first met, and it all made sense to him. He knew why the car was having such a hard time with relationships.

"Francesco I know why you are lonely." McQueen said.

The car looked at him, and his eyes grew wide with anticipation.

"Then tell me." Francesco demanded.

"You're looking for love in all the wrong places buddy."

"What 'a do you mean?"

"You weren't meant to be with a woman." McQueen began. "Francesco . . . your gay."

"W-W-H-H-A-A-A-T?" Francesco growled with rage. "You 'a think Francesco is . . . GAY!"

McQueen backed up seeing he had certainly ticked the other car off. He completely forgot about the fact that most Italian's had a bad temper. He had lit the fuse, and now the bomb was going off.

"NO-NO-NO!" Francesco yelled. "COME SFIDA YOI! FRANCESCO NON É GAIO!"

"Hey calm down . . . relax . . . " McQueen said trying to calm the other car. "Francesco STOP!"

McQueen yelled, and then put a tire over the other cars mouth to shut him up. He looked at him kindly trying to let him know he didn't mean anything by it. He was being genuine about the whole thing.

"Just think about it." He said before taking his tire away from the other cars mouth.

Finally the Italian race car calmed down, and after a few minute looked away from the other car. He didn't want it to be true, but he knew it was. After all the years of struggling he finally had come to an absolution. He wasn't sure how to feel at the moment, but he did feel some relief because he finally wasn't confused. He finally had some idea how to find love, and that McQueen was right. He was indeed looking for love in all the wrong places.

Francesco finally understood the weird feelings he was having around McQueen, but also knew they were wrong.

"It-it is wrong." Francesco finally said. "I-I can't be gay . . . it's 'a wrong."

"No it's not . . . there is nothing wrong with you." McQueen explained. "There is nothing wrong with being gay . . . we need to except each other for the way we are."

"But . . . "

"I learned that because I almost lost my friend . . . I couldn't accept him for who he was."

"You mean the tow truck?"

"Yes, and I learned that we need to accept our friends for who they are."

"But if I am . . .gay it will change everything."

"No, it won't."

"What if they 'a don't accept me . . . what if they hate Francesco . . . what if I 'a lose everything?"

"If they can't accept you for who you are then they are the one who need to change."

"I-I 'a don't want to be gay."

"Hey, you were made that way buddy . . . it's okay."

He watched as Francesco closed his eyes, and sighed sadly. Lightning put his tire upon the other racers, and tried to comfort him. Francesco's opened his eyes as those strange feelings began to wash over him. He now understood what these feelings were, and he realized that he only felt them around McQueen. He picked on the other car more than anyone else because he liked him. If anyone knew how he felt, or even if anyone knew he was gay he could lose everything.

"I-I 'a can't . . . it's just wrong." Francesco said backing away from McQueen. "I have to go now . . . "

"You can't what?" The confused car questioned. "Wait, Francesco!"

The Formula racer was speeding away before Lightning could catch him. He left the other in the dust, and as confused as ever.

"You . . . can't what?" Lightning questioned to himself.

* * *

><p>Well, I wasn't planning on writing in Cars fic's, but after my Toy Story one I thought I would give it a shot. Feed back appreciated, but please keep it civil.<p>

T_ranslations:_

_como sfida yoi- how dare you_

_non e gaio - is not gay_

_Grazie- thank you_

Si - yes(duh)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Yay, I decided to do a second chapter . . . hopefully I won't f*** this up. This chapter is a bit more emotional, and Francesco is struggling to tell McQueen how he really feels. What happens . . . read to find out!

**Pairing:** Lightning x Francesco(slash)

**Warning:** Yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Tire Treads<strong>

Lightning couldn't find Francesco for a few days, and he began to worry. He wondered if the race car had gone back to Italy. The Formula car was his friend, and he knew the car was upset. He was also trying to figure out what he meant by saying he can't, but he had an idea it had something to do with his recent realization. McQueen knew his friend was having a hard time with the fact that he was gay, but there was nothing wrong with it. It didn't change the race car in any way, but he didn't really know what he was feeling.

Lightning was traveling around town when Sally approached him when she saw he was a bit upset. She kissed him on the cheek softly, and tried to calm him down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked kindly. "You like you lost something."

"Sally have you seen Francesco anywhere?" McQueen asked.

"No, he's still here . . . I thought he left?"

"I'm sure he would have let us know he left."

"That's true . . . he makes a rather noise entrance and exit."

"Thats what I mean."

"Of course, he isn't hard to miss."

"Nice Sally."

"What?"

"I know you think he's attractive."

McQueen thought to himself about how Sally had no idea the Formula racer was gay. She would be speechless if she knew the truth, but he promised not to tell anyone. He could never do that to his friend because he saw how upset he was about it. Though perhaps Sally could give some advice on what to do. He wouldn't tell her about the conversation the two had a few days before, but he would try to explain the situation the best be could.

"I think he's upset." McQueen said with a glum look on his face.

"Upset . . . why would he be upset?" Sally asked rather confused. "I mean Francesco looks happy to me . . . all the time."

"The two of us talked a few days ago, but then he disappeared after that and I can't find him."

"Well, what were you talking about that could upset him so much?"

"I can't tell you, but I know he is upset."

"You can't tell me . . . why?"

"I just can't."

"Okay?"

"He just drove off as fast as he could after we talked, and was acting strange."

"Wow, that is strange."

"I don't know where he could be."

"Well, if I were upset about something I would go to a quiet remote place to think about things."

"I've looked everywhere."

"It would be somewhere no one would be able to find me because I want to be alone."

"Where would you go?"

"Well, ever since the business boosted around here there aren't many places, but I know one."

"Well, what is it."

"I am only telling you this so you can find Francesco okay."

"All right."

"Just behind the waterfall there is a secret cave where I go to clear my head, but it isn't the easiest place to find."

"Okay."

"You need to keep your eyes peeled."

"Thanks Sally . . . you know thats why I love you."

"I know . . . I just hope he's okay."

"I hope so too."

Lightning raced off along the dirt road, and after a short time came across the waterfall. He went beneath it and the cool water felt nice on the hot day, but he sped through. He slowed down as he went up the smoothed out rock road, and began to look around for this secret spot Sally spoke about. After a short time he found some wide tire treads and knew they belonged to the Italian race car. He drove quietly along keeping an eye on where the tire treads led to and finally made out the familiar red, white and green fin.

The red race car didn't want to startle the racer because he was approaching him from behind.

"Francesco it's Lightning." He said kindly. "Are you all right?"

The Formula racer turned and they were face to face. The look in his hazel eyes was one of sadness, and McQueen wished he could do something to ease the sadness.

"I thought something happened to you . . . I couldn't find you anywhere." McQueen said quite worried. "Then I thought maybe you went back to Italy, but thought it was odd you didn't say goodbye even."

"No, but it is 'a nice to have a friend who cares enough to 'a look for me." Francesco finally spoke. "I was 'a just trying to clear my head."

"Oh, it's just you were really upset when we last saw each other."

"I know . . . I am having a hard time with all of this."

"I was just trying to help you out buddy."

"You did 'a help Francesco . . . very much."

"It didn't seem like it by the way you sped away from me a few days ago."

"This is 'a not easy to deal with amico."

"I figured as much."

It became quiet and the only sound was the dripping of water and the muffled waterfall outside.

"Sally told me about this place . . . it really is quiet." McQueen said breaking the silence. "I can see why she would come here, or you would come here for that matter."

"I 'a found it by accident actually." Francesco explained. "I thought it was the 'a perfect spot to think."

"Are you okay?"

Their eyes made contact again and then Francesco closed his letting out a long sigh. He turned away from the red racer slightly, but not entirely.

"No." He finally said.

"Tell me whats bugging you." McQueen said.

"I have come to accept that I'm 'a gay, but I 'a don't know what to do."

"Look for someone who will be with you."

"It's 'a not that easy."

"I am sure there are a lot others out there just like you Francesco, and I bet they are as lonely as you are."

"You 'a don't understand amico."

"Then make me understand, thats what friends are for."

The Formula racer didn't want to tell McQueen about his feelings for him because he thought it would ruin the friendship they all ready had. The red racer was his only friend, so he didn't want to lose him. He also knew he would never feel the same because he all ready loved Sally very much. He had no right to break up the relationship the two cars all ready shared, but what could he do? The feelings were stronger than they had ever been, and he knew he couldn't hide them forever.

He looked over and saw that the other racer was still waiting for him to say something.

"I-I 'a can't" He said again.

"That's what you said to me a few days ago and I don't understand." McQueen said in confusion. "Do you mean you can't talk to me?"

"I wish I could tell you, but it may change everything."

"What might change everything . . . now I have to know Francesco."

The Italian race car knew he had dug a hole he couldn't get himself out of. Now he knew he would have to tell the other car the truth, but he was worried how he would react. He turned on his front wheel and faced his only friend.

"McQueen . . . " He began.

"Francesco we've been friends long enough for you to call me Lightning." McQueen stated.

"Lightning . . . ever since I 'a met you I 'a knew you were different." Francesco explained. "You were unlike any other 'a racer Francesco every faced."

"Wow, thanks."

"At first it made my 'a oil boil, but then it made me want to . . .change."

"I made you want to change?"

"Yes, but it also confused Francesco to no end."

"Hmm?"

"Ever since I 'a met you my mind has been all over the place."

McQueen gave a puzzled look, but continued to list to the Italian car. He was more confused than ever, yet he knew something rather deep was going on. The other racer was about to tell him something big and he knew it.

"Lightning you are 'a special car." Francesco said almost inaudibly. "So special that you make Francesco feel this way about you."

"No one has ever said that to me before . . . that means a lot especially coming from you. Mc Queen said rather surprised. "I thought when we first me that you hated me because we were such big rivals.

"I no hate you . . . "

The truth was it was in fact quite the opposite.

"I 'a never hated you." Francesco spoke again. "Francesco doesn't hate anyone amico."

"Oh then it was just a friendly rivalry I am guessing?" McQueen said with a smile.

"Si."

McQueen realized he was wrong about Francesco because he now saw he could be kind. Underneath the pompous self-centeredness was just a lonely car who wanted someone there. Perhaps this was the real Francesco Bernoulli . . . the one no one really knew. No, the one no one wanted to know. They were too busy chasing him around, snapping photos and gawking at him. The red race car knew how it felt, and sometimes it was all so overwhelming. With all the paparazzi, the crazy fans and sometimes not being able to breath. They all wanted the fame and glamour from the Italian car.

"Sometimes you just want to be you huh?" Lightning blurted.

"What?" Francesco asked taken back by the other cars question.

"I said, sometimes you just want to be you."

The Italian car looked into Lightning's eyes, and could see he truly did understand. For the first time he didn't feel so alone. A smile spread across his face as those feelings grew deep inside of him. This time he didn't want to repress them because he wanted to feel them. It made him feel . . . free. It was almost as if his heart was taking a drive down a two lane country road which had just been paved. His motor warmed inside of him, and he wanted to feel this way forever. He didn't want to feel like he did before . . . all he wanted was to feel like he did now.

"Lightning you understand me 'a like no one else does." Francesco said kindly. "But 'a Francesco is at a crossroads."

"A crossroads?" McQueen asked not really understanding. "I have felt like that a few times, but I am not sure you mean the same thing."

"Francesco's mind say's 'a one thing, but his 'a heart . . . she says another."

"Yep, I thought so."

Now the Italian car was having an inner conflict because he wanted to tell the other car how he felt, but he didn't want to mess things up. He thought about how it would affect their friendship and how it may affect others. In particular he was afraid it may affect Sally because her and McQueen were together. Then he thought about how not telling the car would strain things as well. If he continued to hide it may also ruin their friendship because he is always having to restrain the feelings.

"Francesco are you all right . . . you look like your in pain?" McQueen asked.

Francesco decided he had to tell the other race car because it was driving him crazy. He knew all the consequences, but he wasn't sure he was ready for them. The Formula racer knew it was now, or never.

"Lightning I have to tell you something." He finally said.

"What is it?" The other car answered.

"I don't really know how 'a to say it, but I need to."

"Okay . . . just take your time."

The Italian car looked into McQueen's sky blue eyes and began.

"When I am around you I feel like I can be myself and I 'a don't have to hide anything." He said. "No one has ever been able to do that, and I don't want it to go away . . . ever."

"It won't buddy." McQueen said with a smile.

"No, you don't understand . . . it 'a isn't that simple."

"Okay."

"This is different, and I feel different around you . . . I 'a feel free."

"Francesco . . . "

"I don't want to ruin things, but I 'a want you to know the truth."

"Okay?"

"Do you 'a promise we will still be 'a friends?"

"Hey, whatever you tell me will not affect our friendship buddy."

Francesco smiled nervously, but still had that twinge of doubt deep inside of him. He knew what he was about to see would change things one way or another. He managed to look back into those ocean blue eyes, and he let out a sigh before continuing.

"Lightning McQueen . . . I 'a have . . . feelings for you."

* * *

><p><em>Yep, yep . . . cliff hanger ending of AWESOME! Give me a cookie . . . and maybe I will do another chapter. Also, feedback!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Chapter three is here, and hopefully a chapter four after it if I don't f*** up this chapter. I always say that, yet it turns out all right. Well, this chapter gets a little more emotional. Francesco and McQueen become a little closer, and we learn something about Francesco's past. Read on to learn more . . . ugh I sound like some half finished website article now.

Pairing: Lightning x Francesco(slash)

**Warning:** Yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Understanding<strong>

_Translations:_

_Perché can' t appena lo lasciate solo - Why can't you just leave me alone!_

_Ciò è RODICOLO - This is ridiculous _

McQueen's eyes grew wide when he heard what the other car said. He back away slightly, but wasn't really sure how to feel. Another male car . . . his rival just told him that he had feelings for him. After a few minutes of shock it all began to make sense to him. Back in Tokyo Francesco was doing more than just insulting him. The Italian car was flirting with him even if he didn't realize it. All this time the other car had been unconsciously flirting with him because he liked him.

Francesco turned away from him, and lowered his head closing his eyes in shame. He couldn't believe of all cars he liked him and liked him quite a lot too.

"I should 'a say Miss. Sally is the luckiest car in the world." Francesco said quietly. "Lucky to have someone like 'a you . . . Lightning."

The red race car's mouth dropped a little, but he knew it was genuine. Francesco meant what he said and it was full of kindness.

"Y-you really like me like that?" McQueen asked making sure it wasn't some sick joke.

"Si, but I want you to understand that I mean no harm to 'a you or Senora Sally." Francesco said a bit louder. "I 'a couldn't hold it in anymore . . . it 'a was tearing me apart inside amico."

"Francesco I am honored and flattered that you feel that way, but you know I don't swing that way."

The Italian car let out a sigh because he knew McQueen would tell him that. Even though he was wishing the other car would feel the same he knew it couldn't be so.

"I love Sally Francesco, but I am more than happy to still be your friend." McQueen said with a smile.

"Thank you . . . for still being my 'a friend." He said sadly. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same . . . I'a just had to say it though."

"I know."

"Well, I 'a have stirred up enough dust around here . . . maybe it is 'a time for me to go home."

"Francesco you don't have to leave."

"I 'a think it is better if I 'a did."

The Formula car drove around McQueen, and started down toward the entrance of the waterfall. Lightning followed not really wanting him to leave because he had only been there for four days. The red race car managed to get in front of the other car and stopped him.

"You didn't stay too long . . . I mean there are so many things you haven't seen yet." McQueen said trying to get his friend to stay. "Francesco."

"Lightning . . . my 'a heart needs time to 'a mend." Francesco explained. "I 'a need to leave in order to let her 'a heal."

Then it struck him and he understood why the car was leaving. He had broken Francesco's heart, and seeing him hurt.

"Francesco I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to hurt you." He said apologetically.

"It's all right amico . . . I 'a want you and Sally to be happy." Francesco explained. "I 'a need to leave 'a now Lightning . . . it is better this way."

"Will I see you again?"

"Probably not for a long time."

It upset McQueen knowing that the Italian car may not come back to Radiator Springs. The two began to drive slowly through the waterfall, and the sun blinded them both for a second. Once their vision returned they stopped, and Francesco turned to the red race car again.

"Grazie McQueen . . . for everything." Francesco said with a sad smile. "Arrivederci."

"Goodbye Francesco . . . I . . . want to see you again." McQueen said.

The Formula car turned, but did look back at the only one he ever had feelings for. He then raced off and disappeared in the distance leaving McQueen alone. He then saw Sally approaching from where Francesco had disappeared moments earlier. She looked at McQueen sadly and knew something happened. She drove up and parked beside him giving him a nuzzle.

"Didn't work out so well did it?" She asked kindly. "He said goodbye to me and then drove off . . . I knew something was wrong."

"I . . . I don't know if I will ever see him again Sally." McQueen said sadly.

"You will see him at the next Grand Prix which is going to be rescheduled for August."

"Oh I completely forget."

"Well, since the whole espionage thing took place it was decided that another race took place without interruption."

McQueen was excited for the race not only because he could see the world again, but because he could see Francesco again. He thought about it and found it odd that he was so excited to see the other racer again. Sally gave him a soft kiss and he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Did you two get in a fight?" She asked.

"No, nothing like that."

"Well, he looked really upset . . . like you two duked it out."

"No."

"What happened?"

"I wish I could say."

"Lightning I love you and you know you can tell me anything."

"I promised Francesco I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well, I guess it would be wrong for you to break the promise after he trusted you enough to tell you something so secretive."

"I don't want to ruin the trust."

"It's all right I understand."

"He just needs some time to himself now."

"We all do sometimes . . . now come on lets get some oil back at Flo's."

McQueen smiled, and the two drove back to Radiator Springs.

McQueen and his pit-crew once again made their way to Tokyo one August morning. It was early, but by the time they reached the city it would be in the evening. When the reached the Tokyo airport Mater was about ready to explode with excitement.

"I can't wait . . . I love this place!" He shouted. "Weeehooo!"

"We're not even off the plane yet Mater . . . wait until we're off the plane buddy." McQueen said with a smile.

"Shoot getting off the plain is the best part!"

"Well, hopefully this time there won't be any surprises this time." Sally said. "The whole thing with the spies was enough adventure for me."

"Ha, ha same here." Lightning chuckled.

"Hey, Holley might be here though . . . I still owe her a date."

"Maybe."

Lightning and the gang made there way through the city, and found the hotel. It was gorgeous leaving them to all gawk in awe. The place was huge and the staff was really hospitable toward all of them. Sally and Flo went off to a spa the hotel offered while the others were caught up in their own little worlds. Mater had found that Holley was also at the hotel, and the two decided to go on their date. McQueen then found himself driving around the hotel alone, but it was relaxing.

The first race was in two days, so he could use the time alone to wind down after the long flight. He was about to turn a corner when he saw a familiar tail fin disappear behind it. He turned the corner as well, but saw nothing on the other side. There was a rather quiet room with glass floors where a few cars were sitting and chatting. He was sure he saw a familiar Italian flagged tail fin, but perhaps he was mistaken. That was until he managed to spot the Formula racer over in the corner sipping a drink.

Francesco looked up and their eyes met as a smile spread across McQueen's face. The red race car casually drove over to the Formula racer and he parked next to him. He looked over and saw that the other car was looking away from him.

"It's been a while how are you?" McQueen asked kindly trying to make conversation.

"The same since 'a we last saw each other." Francesco said finally turning to his friend.

He gave a smile, but it was faker than rims on a Volkswagen. Of course Lightning could see right through it and his smile dissipated as well.

"You're still having a hard time huh?" He asked the Italian racer. "Like I said before I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Please 'a stop saying that!" Francesco yelled getting everyone in the room to turn in his direction.

Francesco let air out through his teeth as he rolled his eyes. McQueen knew he had a temper and really didn't want to push his buttons.

"Hey calm down buddy . . . theres no need to get angry." McQueen said gently.

"Angry . . . angry . . . ANGRY!" Francesco blew up. "Don't tell 'a Francesco not to be angry . . . Perché can' t appena lo lasciate solo . . . Ciò è RODICOLO!"

Lightnings mouth dropped open and everyone else in the room had their eyes wide. A few left the room and a few just turned back to what they were doing after a few minutes. Francesco was breathing hard his oil just about seething but he could see the look on his friends face. The red race car wasn't meaning any harm and was just being genuinely concerned. After the way they left each other it was no surprised the car was worried about him.

"Maybe I better leave." Lightning said as he began to drive away. "Let things cool down for a while."

Francesco went from angry to rather sad because he didn't mean to yell at his friend. He was driving away his only friend and that thought upset him. He quickly left the room trying to catch up to the other race car.

"Lightning wait!" He called. "Please, don't 'a leave!"

He saw the other race stop a few feet away and he was able to drive up along side him. He let out a long sigh and then tried to explain.

"I'm sorry I 'a yelled at you, but you 'a see I am having a hard time 'a dealing with these feelings." He explained calmly. "No matter what I 'a do they won't go away . . . even when I am 'a racing . . . I think of you."

"Do you want to go somewhere more private Francesco?" Lightning asked.

"I 'a think we should."

The two drove to the back of the hotel and went out onto the terrace. They looked around and found they were indeed alone.

"You think about me?" McQueen finally asked quietly.

"Si, and even more now that I have admitting my feelings to you." Francesco said quietly trying not to look into the other cars sky blue orbs. "For the first time . . . Francesco doesn't know 'a what to do?"

"Is that why you wanted to leave that day?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't see you for a long time, but I 'a guess fate . . . she has a funny way of working, no?"

Lightning bit his lower bumper not really knowing what to say. He could see that Francesco really did have feelings for him. They were deep feelings which could never go away no matter how hard the race car tried. No matter how deep you burry love it will always find its way to the surface . . . if it is true love. Lightning remembered Sally saying something along the lines of that but wasn't really sure if he remembered it right.

The red race car looked up into Francesco's eyes and could see the moon dancing in them. Those hazel orbs were full of life and love. It seemed the Formula racer had so much to give but no one to give to. Lightning began to find his mind floating away somewhere and everything went quiet. Now he understood why women following him like sick puppies all the time. Francesco was indeed a very beautiful car, or was that the word to explain it?

Perhaps gorgeous, handsome, alluring, stunning, charming or ravishing was the correct word. Any of those words could describe the car sitting in front of him now. Then he caught himself and snapped out of it. Lightning couldn't believe he had been thinking those things, and it shocked him. He backed away from the other racer slightly causing him to snapped out of his state as well. The red race car cleared his throat and looked away from Francesco.

"Umm, what were we talking about again?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I 'a think it was about the day I 'a left?" Francesco questioned.

"Oh right . . . so is that the reason you left that day?"

"Like I 'a said . . . I didn't want to hurt you or 'a Sally."

"Yeah, I don't know how she would react if she knew."

"I 'a don't think she would take it well."

"I don't know."

"I am happy just be 'a friends Lightning . . . I would never want to lose my friendship with you."

"Yeah, especially after what happened between Mater and me."

"Losing a friend is 'a never easy."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

McQueen grew sad when he thought about Doc and how he had literally lost him. His friend, mentor and father figure was gone and he wasn't even able to say goodbye. He turned away from the other car when he felt tears on the verge of spilling. As the first tear fell he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold the others in. With all the racing he didn't have much time to mourn Doc's death.

"Are you okay amico?" Francesco gently asked rather concerned.

"I-I miss him . . . " Lightning whispered.

Francesco thought and then he knew what the red racer was talking about. All the race cars had heard about the passing of the Hornet. He knew that McQueen was especially close to him, and to lose someone who was like a father hurt more than anything. The red racer began to cry softly and the Formula racer approached him trying to give some comfort. He knew how it felt to lose a father because he had lost his own. He gently rubbed Lightning's tire with his own, and tried to calm him.

"It's okay, I 'a know how you feel." Francesco said softly. "I 'a lost my father too."

"I-I just wish I could have said . . . goodbye." Lightning managed to say.

"I know amico, I never really go to say goodbye either."

"Why?"

"My dad died before I was 'a born."

"How?"

"Well, my mother was at the hospital readying for my birth and my father was 'a coming from work."

"What happened?"

"On his 'a way to the hospital he was a hit by a drunk driver who 'a went through a red light."

Francesco felt sadness over come his as well but he now had someone who understood how he felt. He comforted the other car but also took comfort in him as well. The two just kind of sat there close together and after a while Lightning closed his eyes. The Formula racer had begun to hum something unfamiliar but comforting all the same. When the Italian car finished humming Lightning decided he had to know where the song came from.

"What was that you were humming?" He asked rather curious.

"It is an old Italian lullaby my 'a mama used to sing to me as a child." Francesco said softly. "I could never forget it."

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

><p><em>Yep, its one of those . . . TO BE CONTINUED's. I will surely continued this story. Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. I write most of these things late a night, so if there are a few grammatical errors then please bare with me. When I am completely done with the story I will go back and fix those little trivial things. Feed back!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Guess what? You guys are finally going to see something happen . . . not that something didn't happen in the last three chapters. Things are getting heated up the night just before the first race. McQueen is having an inner struggle at the wrong time, but perhaps Sally can reassure him. Read to find out!

**Pairing:** Lightning x Francesco(slash)

**Warning:** Yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Falling Down<strong>

McQueen didn't want to move because he felt comfortable being close to Francesco. The Italian race car wasn't moving either so the two just stayed close. The red racer felt a sort of peace settle over him realizing Doc was probably watching over him. He was guiding him to be the best that he can be.

"He would be 'a proud of you Lightning . . . just like my 'a father would be proud of me." Francesco cooed.

"Yeah . . ." Lightning said letting out a sigh.

As Francesco began to hum again the resonance was right against where his ear would be. That when familiar feelings began to creep up inside of him. He knew he had these feelings before but now they were even stronger. These were the same feelings he had when he was falling in love with Sally. Only this time the feelings were almost ten fold and he couldn't stop them. He began to have an inner struggle because he couldn't be gay. He loved Sally, yet he was having feelings for Francesco.

He didn't want to let the other car know he was struggling, so he remained still. Deep inside his mind was going off the deep end. At first he was in denial and thought it was just a fluke then when that failed he tried to sort things out. He thought about it and realized this must have been the same thing Francesco was going through when he found out. Now he really knew how the other car felt, but the difference was he was already with someone. How in the world would Sally react to the possibility of him being gay?

She would lose a hub cap of she knew he had feelings for none other than Francesco Bernoulli. Her boyfriend and the car she thought was attractive both having feelings for each other would cause her to blow a piston. What Lightning cared about most was Sally's feelings and he didn't want to ruin things, yet was he truly meant to be with her? Their relationship was walking the tight rope between friends and lovers. It seemed most of the time all she was a really good friend. Then there were those times where they did become romantic, but she didn't seem to really want to be.

Lightning really wondered if he was gay and he was meant to be with Francesco. It seemed so farfetched that he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the possibility. They were both fierce rivals but he had seen the real Francesco. He learned that the Italian car could be quite caring, kind and even gentle. He also learned that the two of them weren't all that different. They both had a lot in common, but it was just too weird. Of course, loved worked that way sometimes.

Love was a strange creature but it could never be tamed. The fact that Francesco's feelings for him couldn't be vanquished proved how powerful love could be. What Sally had said to him about how love couldn't be buried no matter how deep it began to make sense. It was cliche but it still made sense. He snapped back to reality when he felt Francesco softly shaking him.

"Are you all right amico?" He asked. "You 'a got really quiet?"

"Yeah, I think I'm okay . . . " Lightning said not really sure of it himself.

"You don't sound okay . . . is something on 'a your mind?"

Lightning turned around and backed away from the Italian racer. He wanted to face him because he was going to tell him the truth. He took a gulp before he began.

"Francesco I think . . . I'm gay." He said quietly.

The Formula car's eyes went wide and he was speechless for s few moments. Then he smiled and put a tie on McQueen's tire giving a nod of understanding.

"I know how hard it is to find out Lightning but after 'a you do you 'a feel better." Francesco explained. "No more confusion and being 'a lost."

"Yeah, I guess I do feel like a huge weight has been lifted." McQueen said. "I always wondered why Sally and I never really got too romantic."

"Oh no . . . Senora Sally . . . what about her?"

"I don't know what to say to her . . . I just . . . ughh this is harder than I thought."

"You are not alone though."

"I just thought I didn't swing that way . . . I thought I was in love with Sally . . . now I don't know."

"I 'a thought the same thing, but now things are different."

"Now I'm the one who doesn't know what to do."

"My 'a mama always told me to do what my 'a heart says."

"I don't know . . ."

"What is 'a your heart saying?"

McQueen looked into those hazel eyes and again saw the moon shining in them. The Italian car gave a gentle smile and knew this wasn't easy for the other racer. He touched one of his tires to Lightning's softly. The red racer smiled, but silence was still between them. There was so much going on in Lightning's head.

"Maybe you 'a need some time alone to think 'a bout this." Francesco said. "I 'a need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I think thats a good idea." Lightning finally said.

"It will 'a also give you some time to talk to Senora Sally."

"Thank you Francesco."

"It is 'a nothing . . . Buona notte."

Francesco slowly drove off with a wave of his tire.

It was only one day until the Grand Prix and Lightning still hadn't talked to Sally. He hadn't seen Francesco since that night they talked, but was sure he as still somewhere in the hotel. Of course, Mater had to complicate things with his loud obnoxiousness, but that was his best friend. It wasn't easy to get someone alone with so many people around but he managed to find Sally talking with Flo. Upon seeing the red race car Flo decided to give the two a little alone time.

"Oh hey stickers." Sally said cheerfully. "I'm glad you spent some time with Mater . . . "

"Sally . . . I need to talk to you." McQueen finally said.

"Well, we're talking aren't we?"

"No, not here."

"Ohh, I see."

The two of them drove to a more quiet room, and she turned to him giving a smile.

"So, what's so secretive that we need to go somewhere more private?" Sally asked.

Lightning didn't really know how to tell his girl friend, but he had her alone. He knew he had to tell her now while he had her alone. He wanted to get it off his chest before the race, or it would distract him. After mulling over all the out comes in his head he decided it was time to come out with it. He still knew it was harder than he made it sound in his mind. After preparing himself he finally decided to speak.

"Sally I-I think I'm . . . I'm . . ." He tried to say.

"You're what?" She asked still with a smile on her face.

"I think I'm . . . gay."

The smile quickly left Sally's face but she didn't look shocked, or angry at all. She looked calm and gave a nod acting like she knew.

"You know something . . . I had a feeling." She stated. "I knew there was a reason why we never really got very romantic."

"I'm sorry Sally."

"You're apologizing for being gay?"

"Well, I don't want to hurt you."

"Lightning you could never hurt me and I am really glad you told me . . . I was starting to think there was something wrong with me."

"No, theres nothing wrong with you."

"Thanks, but are you okay?"

"I don't know . . . this is all just like some weird dream."

"I am always here for you as a friend."

She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a nod in understanding.

"Sally can you do me a favor?" McQueen asked.

"Sure, anything stickers." She said the smile returning to her face.

"Could you not tell the others . . . I'm not ready for that yet."

"Sure, I understand."

"And Sally?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"You're my friend Lightning and nothing will change that."

"But, what about our relationship?"

"Go find someone who will really make you happy stickers."

Lightning smiled and Sally smiled back. She winked as she drove away and the whole thing went better than he ever thought it would. Sally was a good person and it made him happy to know she would be okay. She was a very strong car and could handle things better than many cars could. McQueen had told Sally, yet now he wasn't really sure what to do. Should he try to have a relationship with Francesco, or should he wait? He wasn't really sure if he was ready for a relationship at all.

"Lightning why are 'a you over here all alone?" He heard a familiar heavily Italian accented voice ask.

McQueen turned around and he was face to face with Francesco who was smiling brightly. The red racer couldn't help but to smile back but the smile disappeared a few seconds later.

"I told her." He stated.

"You did?" Francesco asked his smile leaving his face. "What 'a happened?"

"She took it very well . . . she was okay with it."

"Really . . . wow . . ."

"Yeah, apparently she sort of knew."

"That's odd because you don't really come off as 'a gay."

"But now I don't know what to do."

"It 'a took me some time to figure it out myself."

"Yeah, now I see why."

"Would you like to 'a go back out on that terrace we 'a were on the other night?"

"Sure . . . its a lot more quiet there."

The two drove through a bunch of other cars and finally made their way to the back of the hotel. They drove out onto the terrace and park there letting silence fall over them. The moon was full in the sky and it gave the perfect amount of light for the two race cars. Lightning then felt a nudge and turned to the Italian racer. Francesco smiled kindly and softly nudged the other car with his tire again. McQueen smiled back and knew the other car was trying to ease his mind.

The two had come a long way and 95 racer felt comfortable with the Formula car. The Italian seemed to know how to make him laugh and ease his mind. Then McQueen realized they had been friends for a year now. It was no wonder he felt so comfortable around Francesco. Of course he had begun to have feelings for him as well. They both had feelings for each other, so perhaps they could try a relationship. Though Lightning worried that if it didn't work out it may ruin their friendship.

He liked the friendship they had, but deep down inside he wanted more. That little voice inside his head, or perhaps his heart was telling him to go for it. He wanted to be closer to Francesco and he knew the other car felt the same. He looked into those hazel orbs and saw them shimmer deeply. Then he knew what he wanted and decided to go for it.

"Francesco I want to . . . try and have a relationship." Lightning said nervously. "Will you go out with . . . me?"

"I thought you would 'a never ask . . . si . . . of course I will go out with you." Francesco said happily. "You don't 'a know how happy you have made Francesco."

McQueen had never seen the smile on the Italian cars face so big and he knew he made the right move. Now he could truly have a relationship knowing what he really wanted. Maybe Francesco was meant for him and they were meant to be together. As the Formula car said fate was weird like that.

"Francesco we need to sort of lay low for a while . . . neither of us is ready for the press to get a hold of this yet." McQueen explained. "I think we need some time together before they bombard us."

"Si, I understand." Francesco said quietly. "We 'a will just have a romantic date first."

"Perfect . . . something low key."

"Francesco will give you the most 'a romantic date of your 'a life."

It was a good thing Lightning was red because it was hiding the blush on his cheeks. He bit his lower lip as butterfly's filled him. He never felt this with Sally, yet again he didn't because he was gay. He never thought he would be going one a date with Francesco Bernoulli either. The car was idolized by so many that nearly everyone knew his name. The Italian racer was something to behold, and one of the fastest race cars around. Not to mention he was good looking . . . very good looking.

"Francesco?" Lightning asked softly.

The other car looked into those now soft sky blue orbs and smiled.

"Si?" Francesco asked softly as well.

"I don't know, but this feels . . . right." Lightning said.

"It does . . . like we 'a were meant to be."

"Yeah."

Both their eyes became half lidded and they slowly grew closer. The world seemed to stand still as the two touched tires. Both their engines softly hummed in sync the closer they grew. Finally Francesco's nose touched McQueen's cheek and he nuzzled the red car softly. Lightning closed his eyes nearly melting into the soft touch. Lightning came to find that the Formula racer was a very soft and gentle car. Underneath it all the racer was very sweet.

They were quiet except for the humming of their engines. Their noses met and they looked into each other's eyes again. Both were merely inches a part when Francesco softly closed the gap between them. He gently caressed McQueen's lips with his own and the other car did the same. The kiss was soft, warm and full of love. Neither of them knew how long the it was, but finally the need for oxygen broke it. They took in much needed air and then looked at each other with love in their eyes.

Light found out something he never knew about Francesco just then. He found that the car was a very good kisser. He knew it was good when he was longing for another kiss only a minute after their first. This time he closed the gap between them and they shared another kiss though this one was a bit deeper. The Formula racer caressed McQueen's cheek with his tire just before they parted again for air. Francesco then gently pressed his nose to the other car's again and let out a soft chuckle.

"That 'a was the most wonderful thing I 'a have ever felt." He said romantically. "I am 'a sure you agree, no?"

"Yes . . . now I know I want to go out with you." McQueen said nuzzling the other car.

"Listen, the race is tomorrow and 'a then we head to my homeland."

"Yes?"

"When you arrive go to the Porto Corsa track and I 'a will be there."

"Okay."

"Then I 'a will take you to a place only I 'a know about for our first date."

"I will meet you there."

Francesco gave him another short kiss before he started to leave. He looked back for a second and gave a wink.

"See you at the race . . . mio amore."

Lightning watched as the Formula car went back into the hotel and he was more excited for the date than the race. He couldn't wait to get to Porto Corsa but what obstacles awaited them? When would McQueen tell his friend that he was gay and with Francesco? These questions didn't seem to be pertinent right now but they would be very soon.

* * *

><p>Okay you got to see some kissing . . . NOW GIVE ME COOKIES! The energy I gain from all the cookies will help me write the next chapter . . . also Feedback!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Now we are on chapter five and let me tell you . . . a whole lotta stuff is going to happen. I really like this chapter because it is both romantic and action filled. We also get to see more of Mater and Sally. So, any way enjoy!

**Pairing: **Lightning/Francesco

**Warning: **Yaoi . . . more romance in this chapter as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Porto Corsa Rendezvous<strong>

After the first race in Tokyo (in which McQueen won) the next one would take place in Porto Corsa. Lightning was excited not because of the next race, but because of his date with Francesco. It was late in the evening and everyone had settle down in Luigi and Guido's home village. While everyone was preoccupied with their own thing he snuck out to the Monza race course. He found it was empty, so he decided to have a little practice around the track. As he came around to the ocean side he heard another engine behind him.

Before McQueen could turn around the Italian racer was racing beside him. The two raced around the track a few times before they slowed down and just drove side by side. The red racer felt a nudge and looked over at the other car.

"Follow 'a me amore." Francesco said gently before driving off the track.

McQueen followed him looking around at all the beautiful scenery. The setting sun on the ocean was mesmerizing. It seemed the oranges and yellows mixed with the turquoise and the blues. Lightning was in a trace until he almost rear ended the Formula racer in front of him. Things had become really quiet and the hustle and bustle of tourism wasn't within earshot. They went along the rocky coast line until a secret beach revealed itself between some large rocks.

Francesco stopped and looked back at the other car behind him and smiled.

"You'll like it 'a here." He whispered. "This is the 'a perfect place for our first date."

As they continued onto the beach Lightning's eyes went wide at the beautiful sight before him. The ocean just melded with the rocks along the shore and the waves softly splashed up turning into a misty spray. He was even more surprised when he saw a table complete with candle light and some delicious looking oil.

"Y-you did this for me?" Lightning asked not believing it.

"Si, all for you . . . now come." Francesco said romantically. "This is 'a only the beginning."

"This is wonderful."

They both parked at the table on opposite sides looking into each others eyes. Francesco gave a wink and Lightning knew it was going to be a wonderful night.

"It is 'a beautiful, no?" Francesco asked.

"Very beautiful." Lightning said. "It's sweet of you to do this all for me."

"I'm 'a glad you like it . . . now how about a toast."

"Okay."

Lightning picked up his martini glass and held it out just as Francesco did.

"To a wonderful and loving relationship." Francesco said before clicking his glass to Lighting's.

McQueen nodded and clicked his glass as well and they both took a sip. The red racer got a rather sweet and tangy taste, but wasn't sure what the drink was.

"Mmm, this drink is good . . . what is it?" He asked.

"Francesco's special."

Lightning smiled and took another sip before putting the glass back on the table. Francesco did the same before putting his glass back down as well.

"Let us eat." He said.

The two enjoyed their meal which was very good and once they were done McQueen spoke.

"I have never tasted anything like that . . . I didn't know you were such a good cook?" Lightning complimented the other car.

"There are many secrets about 'a Francesco you don't 'a know." Francesco said romantically.

He went around the table and took a hold of the other cars tire with his own. Lightning was taken back a bit by the sudden action, but didn't refuse. The Formula racer brought him close to the rocky cliff overlooking the sea. He grew close to the other car and kissed his cheek lightly and then nuzzled with his nose. McQueen closed his eyes and nuzzled back letting the other racer get closer and closer to him. They cuddled together both their engines purring in harmony.

The two then faced each other as Francesco caressed McQueen's cheek with his tire. His eyes became half lidded in love and his nose touched the other cars. He loved those beautiful sky blue orbs because they enchanted him. There was something about them that just swept him off his tires. The red racer was so beautiful and he had a wonderful personality.

"You're so 'a beautiful . . . especially your 'a eyes." Francesco cooed. "Francesco is the luckiest car in the world."

Luckily his paint hid the blush which was on his cheeks but he couldn't believe the Formula car said such a wonderful thing.

"That's very sweet Francesco." Lightning cooed back. "Then I must be the luckiest car in the universe."

Francesco gave a gentle chuckle as he nuzzled the other car's cheek with his nose again. Their tires touched and rubbed softly as things grew a bit more intimate. The small gap between them disappeared as their lips caressed softly. The Italian car deepened the kiss causing Lighting to close his eyes and lose himself in it. They didn't want to part but that pesky need for oxygen parted them. They both took their much needed breath and began to kiss again.

The Formula racer made the kiss as deep as possible and the sun began to disappear almost as if being swallowed by the ocean. The kiss went on as the stars began to twinkle in the sky, but they weren't the only things twinkling. There were fire flies stirring about almost as if they were earthly starlight. McQueen's eyes opened a bit when he felt a warm tongue run along his bottom lip. It went back and forth massaging, but then the red car understood what the other car wanted.

He parted his lips and was lost in passion as the Italian car's tongue explored his mouth softly. Then he felt Francesco's tongue gently push down upon his own and he softly moved his tongue back. Their tongues did a passionate tango and Lightning was surprised when a soft moan emitted from the other car. This in turn caused him to moan but sadly the wonderful kiss ended. Francesco pulled away gasping for air and McQueen did as well.

After they caught their breath they both smiled, but McQueen wanted to continue kissing. He pressed his lips against Francesco's and the other car was more than willing to kiss back. He was happy to know the red car wanted more. After another make-out the two decided it was time to stop. It had become quite dark and Lightning had to get back to his friends. He was sure they were all worried about him by now because he did sneak off.

"Francesco I had a wonderful time, but I think I should get back to my friends." Lightning said causing the other car to pull away from him. "I did sneak off away from them and they are probably looking for me."

The Italian racer smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

"Lightning they are 'a just fine without you there for one evening." Francesco cooed. "It isn't that 'a late anyway."

"Well, Mater likes to get into trouble while I'm gone . . ."

"He 'a will be fine."

McQueen gave a smile and decided maybe he could stay with the Formula car just a little longer. Though little did he know someone was looking for him and she had approached the rocks. Sally hid behind a rock when she saw the two together like they were. She was a little shocked to find out Francesco was gay, but she was happy to see how well they were getting along. It was odd but she found them to be perfect for each other. She knew this was the thing Lightning couldn't tell her about the Italian car earlier.

Sally could understand why Francesco didn't want anyone to know about him being gay. She also knew that Lightning wasn't ready for anyone to know either. The even bigger shock was the fact that they were together as a couple. Yet, she could see how happy the two of them looked together. She was about to drive away and let them be alone when she heard someone moving about. Quietly she followed the sound and as she got closer she began to hear a clicking sound as well.

Upon rounding a corner she saw a Ford Focus with a camera and knew he was a reporter. The reporter car spotted Sally and began to panic. He drove away as fast as he could, but Sally wasn't able to catch him in time. The reporter got away and she knew it was only a matter of time before the whole world knew about Lightning and Francesco. The whole world could know before noon the next day with a story so big.

"Oh no . . ." She whispered to herself.

She turned around and began to head back to the village when she almost ran into McQueen. She drove up alongside him and looked at him with a half smile.

"Oh . . . hi Sally what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I was looking for you and Lightning you didn't have to hide it from me." Sally said kindly.

"Hide what?"

"Lightning I know about you and Francesco."

"What?"

"Hey its okay . . . I think its kind of cute."

"Hey."

Sally could have smacked herself because she almost forgot about what she really wanted to tell Lightning. Her expression changed to serious and she drove in front of McQueen stopping him. She turned to him and he knew something was up.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you . . . I just wasn't ready." He said.

"No, its not that . . . after I found you guys together I heard someone nearby." Sally explained. "I looked around the corner and saw a reporter taking pictures of the two of you."

"Oh no!"

Lightning's eyes went wide but he tried not to panic.

"I didn't want everyone to find out like that . . . this isn't the way I wanted it to happen."

"Lightning it's okay their your friends and they love you the way you are." Sally explained. "Why don't you tell them when we get back to the village?"

"Well, I guess I could . . . I mean I would rather they hear it from me than from some news reporter."

"I only thinks its fair that you give Francesco a heads up as well."

"Well, he told me where he lives, so I suppose after I tell the others I could go warn him."

"Let's go Lightning."

The two drove back to the village and Sally got everyone together near the fountain in the square. She could see it wasn't easy for McQueen, but she knew they cared very much about him. They all looked at him and were ready to here what he would say. Then he began to speak and they could tell he was a bit upset.

"I'm not really ready to tell you guys this, but I wanted you to hear it from me first." Lightning explained. "Sally all ready knows and she was the one who told me I should tell you guys too."

"It's okay stickers." She assured him.

"It wasn't until recently that I discovered the truth, but now I am going to tell you."

"It's okay Buddy. Mater is always her fer ya!"

He looked at his tow truck friend and smiled kindly. He shifted his wheels still feeling nervous, but he knew they would understand in time. McQueen took a deep breath and prepared to come out with it.

"You guys . . . I'm gay." Lightning said closing his eyes.

Everything went silent and they all stared at him in shock. Sarge's bottom bumper would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't attached to him. Mater looked confused for a few seconds until it finally connected in his brain and he smiled.

"Well we is all happy!" He chuckled.

"Not that kind of gay!" Sarge growled.

It took a few more minutes, but then Mater really got it.

"Oooooooh . . ." He said looking at McQueen in shock.

"You guys I know this is hard to comprehend, but this . . . this is who I am." McQueen said. "I have found someone who I want to be with and . . . we make each other happy."

"It's all about peace, love and harmony man." Fillmore said.

"You ain't with Miss. Sally no more?" Mater asked.

"He's not with Sally because he's with another man!" Sarge pointed out.

"Please, I'm still the same guy." McQueen said.

"Of course you is . . . you don't look any different." Mater said with a smile.

"Thanks Mater . . . "

"What matters the most is that you found someone who makes you happy." Sally said giving him a nudge. "We are always here for you."

"Yeah!" Mater chuckled.

The others then slowly began to nod and gave him their support.

"So, who's your boyfriend?" Fillmore asked.

McQueen gave a nervous chuckle and cleared his throat.

"Well, you guys kind of know him all ready." McQueen hinted.

"We do?" Mater asked confused.

"Well, out with it son." Sarge demanded.

Lightning turned to Sally and she gave him a nod.

"Well, he's Italian." Lightning began. "He is also a racer."

"Shoot wait a minute . . . is it dat Mr. Sanfrancisco?" Mater asked.

"Who's Mr. Sanfrancisco?" Sarge asked.

"It's Francesco Berrrnoulli." Sally said.

"Thought so." Mater said proudly.

"Wow I didn't think he would swing that way."

"Yeah well here is the real problem . . . a reporter found out about us."

"It's going to be all over the news and the whole world will know by dinner time tomorrow." Sally explained.

"Thats why I wanted to tell you guys now . . . I didn't want you to find out from some news reporter."

"Darn them people are pesky." Mater said.

"Yeah, but I have to go and warn Francesco."

"Well, be right here when you get back Lightning." Sally assured him.

The red race car nodded and then rushed off to find the address the Italian car told him. He wandered around for a while until he found a rather beautiful home. Of course he wouldn't expect anything less from Francesco. He drove up the driveway to the door and rand the bell. He was hoping it wasn't too late and that the racer wasn't sleeping. He waited for a minute or two and finally he heard some movement.

Suddenly the door opened and he saw the Formula car eye him sleepily. He seemed a little upset for a few seconds, but when he saw it was Lightning he gave a sleepy smile.

"What are you 'a doing here amore?" He asked softly. "Did you 'a forget something?"

"We have a problem." Lightning said sternly.

"What do you 'a mean a problem?"

"A reporter took pictures of us together and by dinner time tomorrow the whole world will know."

"WHAT!"

The Italian cars eyes went wide and Lightning could tell he was not happy.

"Stupido!" Francesco cursed. "They never 'a stop!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not 'a your fault mio amore."

Francesco let out a sigh and caressed McQueen's cheek with his tire. He then moved in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Somehow I knew this 'a would happen." He said quietly. "It is something we 'a will have to deal with 'a together."

"Their going to come down on us like a swarm of bees."

"I 'a know but at least we are together."

"Yeah."

"Now we 'a both need our rest . . . until tomorrow."

"Until then."

They shared a short kiss and then Francesco retreated into his home. Lightning turned to leave when he heard Francesco call softly.

"Lightning would 'a you like to stay here tonight?" Francesco whispered.

Lighting could feel his face heat up and he bit his bottom lip.

"Do you think thats such a good idea with what is going on?" Lightning asked. "I mean with the press going to be after us?"

"Whatever happens it happens, but we can't let that affect the way we 'a feel about one another." Francesco explained. "The press can do and 'a say what they want, but it won't change the way 'a Francesco feels about you."

"And it won't change the way I feel about you."

"Then 'a come in and 'a stay for the night."

"I would love to, but my friends are expecting me back . . . I still have a lot of explaining to do."

"So, they know . . . about us?"

"Yeah, but I think their okay with it."

"Well, then I 'a will see you tomorrow . . . we need to face the press 'a together."

"Meet me on the track."

"Buona notte."

"Good night."

Francesco closed the door and Lightning drove back to the small village where all of his friends were waiting. They talked a little more, but they all decided to turn in because they knew it would be a rather intense day tomorrow. None of them really knew what to expect. How would the world accept Lightning and Francesco's relationship?

* * *

><p><em>+1 Internets for Mater calling Francesco Mr. SanFrancisco! Any way we get some much needed romance, but of course the paparazzi is a butt. Chapter six is in the works . . . I can't leave you guys hanging! Feedback!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is so ACTIONEY! That isn't even a word, but I am still typing it. Reporters, huge races and even bigger stuff happening. May I warn you that this chapter will not be peaches and cream. Things are taking a huge turn and I mean that literally. Something really big happens that may change Francesco and Lightning's lives forever. Read to find out what!

**Pairing:** Lightning x Francesco(slash)

**Warning:** Yaoi. You may also experience slight nausea from so much going on :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Burning Rubber<strong>

Just as Lightning and Francesco stepped on the track they were nearly mauled by the press. Reporters shoved microphones, camera's and tape recorders into their faces repeatedly. Neither of them could barely breath, but they stayed together. Finally a demanding voice rose above the din and cars were pushed out of the way. McQueen looked up and saw Sally had somehow calmed the noisy crowd of paparazzi.

"Listen if any of you want to hear anything then you have to ask one at a time and give them some breathing space." She ordered. "Stop acting like a pack of wild animals and maybe they will talk."

She looked back at the two and gave a reassuring smile.

"It's okay you guys . . . you can do this." She whispered.

The Formula car looked over at the red racer and they both looked back at all of the reporters around them. It was oddly silent, but finally a reporter stepped forward and asked the first question.

"McQueen is it true that your gay?" She asked.

Lightning took a gulp and hesitated in answering the question, but then felt a nudge from the car beside him. He looked over and saw a calmness in Francesco's hazel eyes.

"Yes, its true." McQueen said.

There was a whole bunch of chatter before they settle down again. Then another reporter stepped forward and asked his question.

"Mr. Bernoulli are you gay?" He asked.

"Si, and I am 'a proud to admit it." Francesco said holding his head high. "I 'a learned there is nothing 'a wrong with it."

There was more chatter among the reporters and then the questions increased in number.

"Are the two o you having a relationship?" One asked.

"How have your friends and family reacted to this?" Another asked.

"Yes, we are together and we are happy." Lightning said turning to Francesco. "Weather we are accepted or not . . . it won't affect the way we feel about one another."

The Italian car smiled and their tires touched making every one of the photographers snap a photo.

"Someone close to me always says that true love will find its way to the surface no matter how deep you bury it." Lightning explained.

Sally's eyes got misty and she gave a kind smile knowing she was the one who told Lightning that. The reporters asked more and more questions and the two of them tried their best to answer the questions.

"Francesco are you worried about your career?" A reporter asked.

"Stupido . . . no!" Francesco hissed. "If anything it 'a will help my career . . . it 'a will help both of our careers."

"I'm not worried about that." Lightning said. "What matters to me is our relationship."

"Si, the same goes for Francesco."

The two nuzzled making all the reporters go crazy with mumbles and picture taking.

"What about the World Grand Prix?"

"Don't you 'a worry . . . I won't go easy on McQueen." Francesco said. "It will take a miracle for him to 'a defeat Francesco."

"Oh really?" McQueen asked sarcastically.

"Yeah."

Francesco winked and gave him a sly smile. The two looked at each other and revved their engines. They were sizing each other up, but when Lightning looked into the Italian racers eyes he saw the deepest love. He gave the other car a wink and he was given a smile.

"Remember McQueen Francesco is 'a triple speed!" The Italian car chuckled.

"We'll see about that the next race Francesco!" Lightning chuckled as well.

The two made their way through the crowd and went their separate ways. At least that was the way they made it appear to the paparazzi. The reporters stood around talking into their camera's and to one another. After a while they began to clear out and Sally began to look for the star crossed lovers. She drove around the Italian town for a while until she came upon a beautiful home. Just outside the door was Lightning and Francesco and they were cuddling softly.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two, but the others wanted to see both of you." Sally said.

They both pulled away from each other and gave her a smile.

"Grazie Senora Sally . . . we 'a couldn't have done it without you." Francesco thanked her kindly.

"Yeah, I owe you one." Lightning said.

"Well, I'm happy to help, but as I was saying the others want you two to come back." Sally said. "They wanted to give you a little party to celebrate your love . . . just like they did with you and me Lightning."

"Oh, right . . . what about the reporters."

"They won't bother you with all of us around . . . not to mention the race is in four hours and they'll be too busy getting ready for that."

"Of course we 'a will come." Francesco said nudging McQueen. "For a little while thought . . . I do need to get ready for 'a the race."

"Right then lets get going." Lightning said.

The two lovers followed the Porsche all the way to Luigi's home village when everyone came out and greeted them. They had a little celebration, but they were soon called down to the race track for the next race. Francesco bid everyone goodbye, but save a loving kiss for his boyfriend. After he left Lightning and his team left to make sure they made it to the pits to get ready. There was so much excitement and the stands quickly filled up with tons of cars.

Lightning looked over into the pit next to him and saw Francesco's team readying him. The Italian car spotted him, blew a kiss and gave a wink. The action made McQueen blush and Sally could see he was getting flustered.

"Flirting?" She asked with a giggle.

"Um what?" Lightning questioned surprised. "Um . . . no."

"Right, nice try stickers."

"You know me too well Sally."

"Yep, and I can also see that look in your eyes."

"It't that obvious."

"Lightning your madly in love with him . . . it should be obvious."

"Madly . . . isn't that going overboard."

"Light . . . he's madly in love with you too."

"Oh."

"It's a good thing, but now its time to focus on the race."

"Right."

"And remember he is still your rival."

"I know."

Sally backed away and them Mater approached McQueen with a big smile.

"Hey buddy . . . I know you is gunna kick some butt." Mater said with a smile. "You know your awesome?"

"Oh course, thanks Mater." Lightning said kindly.

"Yeeehaw!"

His team did one last check before he made his way onto the track. They all cheered him on through his head set and he felt confident. He then looked over to the right of him and saw Francesco who flashed a quick smile. He quickly got his game face on and stared at McQueen letting him know he meant business. He looked back in front of him as the announcements rang out. Then all the racers looked up at the lights and revved their engines in anticipation. Finally they were given the green light and they took off down the track.

Francesco and Lightning raced for the first place spot, but Lightning was able to get in front of him just before the hairpin turn. The red car looked around him and made sure everything was in check with his pit crew. After the hair pin was over the two car were again fighting for the lead. The Italian car was able to take it for a short time but McQueen won it over. After a few more laps of more fighting the Formula racer was in the second place slot.

The racer behind him wasn't too happy and began to fight with him for the second place slot. Little did Francesco know that the racer was being prejudice against him because he was gay. He was even mumbling nasty little things under his breath as they fought for the spot. The third place racer finally got fed up and decided to try a different tactic against the Formula car. He managed to drive up just past his tail fin and began to grow closer. Inch by inch the other car got closer and the Italian racer began to grow uncomfortable.

Then before he could move to the other side the car did what was called a PIT tactic. He rammed the side of himself into Francesco's right hand back side causing him to spin out like crazy. He lost all control and he began to flip as other cars desperately tried to avoid him. The look on his face was one of pure horror. The he finally flipped one last time into the wall of the race track. The entire crowd grew silent and the flag car waved a yellow flag.

Lightning had heard a commotion behind him, but wasn't aware anything horrible had happened until he saw the yellow. He stopped and turned thinking Francesco was behind him, but saw the car wasn't there. Then he went back and his eyes went wide in shock and fear. Lying up against the wall of the track was the Formula racer, but he wasn't moving. There were so many things leaking onto the track from him that Lightning was unsure if he was even alive. The poor Italian racer was laying on his side with his undercarriage facing the track.

"FRANCESCO NOO!" Lightning screamed. "Francesco!"

Lightning rushed over to the wreaked car and tried to find his face so he could see if his eyes were open. Sally and the others were wide eyed in fear, and everyone in Francesco's pit was freaking out. His crew chief was crying tears of agony realizing he may lose his racer and friend. It was a horrible mess, and everyone didn't seem to know what to do.

"GET AN AMBULANCE CAR NOW!" McQueen yelled.

Then he looked up when he heard a woman shrieking with sadness. He recognized her as Francesco's mother and she was in hysterics. She put her tires against the mesh keeping the audience safe from accidents on the track.

"NO MY BABY!" She sobbed. "MY FRANCESCO . . . AHHH . . . DON'T LEAVE MAMA!"

Finally a series of ambulance cars made it onto the track and began to do what they could to save the race car. They were trying to stop the leaking, but they all became worried when they saw his fuel line was leaking. It became a desperate situation and the security had to clear the stands closest to the crash site. The security cars also kept Lightning back as everything fell silent including the announcers. It was a tense moment as everyone watched in anticipation.

McQueen saw Francesco's mother sobbing and he managed to go around the security to get to her. She lifted her head a bit as she saw him coming and rolled over to him slowly.

"Light 'a ning McQueen . . . you love 'a my Francesco, no?" She asked through tears.

"Yes, very much Ms. Bernoulli." Lightning said kindly.

"Then 'a please . . . PRAY FOR MY FRANCESCO!"

"I will . . . I promise."

He softly nuzzled her and then went back over where he was before. He watched with bated breath just as everyone else. Then the paramedics finally managed to stop the leaking of the fuel line. They had patched it up, but Francesco still wasn't moving. They had been monitoring him and it seemed he did have a pulse. Then MicQueen could see the line go flat and his eyes became wide with panic.

"He's flat lining . . . he's flat lining!" One of the paramedics yelled.

They brought out a machine and began to try to revive him. No matter how hard Lightning tried to squeeze back the tears, but one managed to trickle down his hood. Sally saw this and bit her bottom lip hoping this wasn't the end of Francesco. None of them were aloud to leave the pit because it could become a dangerous situation. The intensity around just grew and it was almost like a thick cloud of it settled over the entire track.

McQueen suddenly felt a nudge and turned to see Lewis Hamilton beside him.

"Lightning I think there is something you should know." He whispered to the red car.

"What is it Lewis?"

"This wasn't an accident . . . this was done deliberately."

"What?"

"I saw who did this to Bernoulli man."

"Tell me . . . who did this to him."

"It was the Japanese racer Todoroki."

"But why?"

"Well, two nights before the big race in Tokyo those two got into a scrape over something, but I'm not really sure what."

"Hmm, I though Francesco seemed a little off when I first saw him in Tokyo."

"Yeah, he's the one who caused Bernoulli to crash like this."

"How did he do it?"

"Have you ever seen police cars take out a suspect on a chase?"

"Yeah, on TV all the time."

"He used the same tactic making Bernoulli spin out and flip about four times before coming to the wall."

"Where is Todoroki . . . I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Don't worry about him . . . the police took him away after they saw the tape showing what he did."

"Still . . . I'm worried about Francesco."

"I know, but I thought I would tell you what really happened."

"We've got to get him to a hospital!" A paramedic yelled.

McQueen turned back to the paramedic's and he saw they had managed to revive Francesco. They began to carefully load him into the one of the ambulances finally managing to get him inside. The ambulance began to drive away and slowly the security began to clear out allowing people back in. The other racers were allowed on the track, but things just felt weird. Lightning went over and looked at the different colored stains where the Italian racer lay a few minutes earlier. One of the stains in particular looked a lot like blood and it bothered him.

"Light 'a ning!" He heard a familiar voice call.

He turned and saw Francesco's mother approach him still crying softly.

"Since you love 'a my Francesco then you should 'a know where they are taking him." She explained the best she could. "It is 'a Porto Corsa Medical Center."

"Thank you Ms. Bernoulli . . . that means a lot to me."

"You 'a promise me you will never 'a break his heart."

"I promise."

He smiled sadly as he watched her speed off in the direction the ambulances went. Lightning went back to the pit and everyone circled around him.

"They are going to continue the race . . . can you still do this?" Sally asked.

"I-I don't know Sally . . . the one I love could lose his life." Lightning said with a sigh. "I don't know if I can."

"You can do it buddy." Mater said.

"Do it for love man." Fillmore said.

"You mean for Francesco."

"I believe that is what he means Lightning . . . you know he would want you to win this race." Sally said kindly

"You're right, but I want to go to the hospital right after the race." Lightning demanded.

"Of course, now get out there and do it for Francesco."

* * *

><p><em>I warned you that A LOT of STUFF would happen. This chapter turned out to be rather sad, but I hope to update again soon! Until then, feed back!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** The big crash took so much from Francesco, but Lightning is right by his side. Their relationship is growing the more they are together. This chapter has more Ms. Bernoulli as well. Enjoy!

**Pairing:** Lightning x Francesco(slash)

**Warning:** Yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Only Love<strong>

After the race Lightning rushed to the hospital trying to find it's location. Sally and the others decided to head back to the village because they didn't want to overcrowd the hospital. The Porsche also knew the red race car would want time alone with the one he loved. If Francesco didn't make it at least he could spend time with him in his final moments. The cold hard reality of that possibility was floating around in Lightning's mind as he drove down the streets of Porto Corsa. The thought of losing his lover tugged at his heart so hard he was sure it would fall apart.

He finally came to the hospital where ambulances and cars were driving in and out. He managed to make his way into the drive way struggling to get past some parked cars. He went through the large sliding doors and saw a minivan parked at the front desk. It was an older car, but he decided to try to ask her if she knew where they were keeping Francesco.

"Hello . . . excuse me, but do you know where I can find Francesco Bernoulli?" He asked kindly.

"Well, you must be Lightning McQueen?" Came what sounded like a grannies voice. "I would be glad to tell you where he is my dear . . . just let me make a call."

"Thanks."

The older car picked up the phone and began to dial a number. She waited a few seconds and then began to say something in Italian. Lightning only recognized the Formula racers name out of all of it, but knew it would help him find the other racer. After a few minutes she put down the phone and gave the red racer a kind smile.

"You see that hall way there?" She asked pointing to the left of her. "Just take it all the way down and there you will find and elevator."

"Okay."

"Take the elevator to the forth floor and just continue down that hall."

"Yes,"

"Then make a right turn and you will see a series of rooms with numbers."

"Mmhmm."

"You are looking for room number 212 dearie."

"Thank you!"

Lightning made his way down the hall to the elevator and pushed the button. After waiting a few seconds the doors opened and he got inside with another small car. He looked over and the other car smiled at him recognizing who he was.

"Hey nice race out there!" The car complimented him.

"Thanks." Lightning said before exiting the elevator as the doors opened to the second floor.

He continued down this hall way which smelled like some strong antiseptic. It had what was called the 'hospital smell.' Lightning then took a quick right and came to the series of rooms with the numbers just as the car at the front desk had said. Finally after a little bit of searching he came to room 212. He gently knocked on the door and heard Ms, Bernoulli answer kindly from behind.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me Lightning McQueen Ms. Bernoulli." He said softly.

"Please 'a come in."

He slowly opened the door waiting to see how bad the damage was to Francesco, but found the bed was empty. Ms. Bernoulli was parked on the other side of the room, but Francesco was nowhere to be found.

"They took my 'a Francesco into surgery." She said noticing his confusion. "They 'a sent me 'a here because they 'a didn't allow anyone near the surgical room."

"Oh . . . is he . . . going to make it?" Lightning asked struggling slightly.

"They-they aren't 'a sure . . ."

McQueen could see the sadness creep into Ms. Bernoulli's eyes, so he quietly drove over to her. He gently comforted her the best he could, but he was feeling the same way she was.

"Francesco would never quit . . . he's strong like that." Lightning said softly.

"Now I 'a see why he fell in love with you." She said sniffling. "You have a good heart."

"Well, thank you Ms. Bernoulli . . . that's very sweet."

"I 'a know you will take good care of my baby."

"Yes."

"I 'a want you to know that the two of you have 'a my blessing."

"That means a lot to me . . . thanks."

"I always 'a knew Francesco was different."

"How do you mean."

"He always attracted the girls, but had a hard time having relationships with 'a them."

"Yeah, we talked about that."

The two sat close to each other and just talked for a while.

"I 'a never thought he was 'a gay, but he is my baby and 'a I am happy he finally found someone." She said softly. "Maybe you are the one."

Lightning blushed a little giving a kind smile and she smiled back. The two continued to converse until a knock came and the doctor drove in. He had a clipboard attacked to his front bumper and he was reading it before he looked at the two who were silent.

"Please, tell me about 'a my son?" She begged him.

"We have the best team of surgeons working on him Ms. Bernoulli." The doctor said with a bit of a British accent. "But there is a lot of internal damaged and now we are seeing how extensive it really is."

"Will he pull through?" Lightning asked.

The doctor let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a second before speaking again.

"We can repair all the damaged and give him new parts, but their were organs which were damaged as well." The doctor said. "They will have to heal, but if the damage is too great he may never recover."

"No . . . my Francesco." Ms. Bernoulli sobbed.

"What I am saying is that it will be a miracle if he makes it through the next twenty-four hours."

"That can't be right . . . he would never give up." Lightning said.

"Everything will be touch and go after the surgery."

Lightning closed his eyes feeling tears well behind them. He tried to keep them from coming, but they started down his hood and cheeks. His heart was aching because he had fallen so madly in love with the other car. The thought of losing him now was close to being unbearable.

"I-I love him . . . I can't lose him now." Lightning said sadly. "Not . . . like this."

"I'm sorry, but we can't do much else for him." The doctor said before driving out of the room.

Now both Lighting and Ms. Bernoulli were crying because they both felt helpless in the situation. McQueen wished he had stopped Todoroki from causing Francesco to crash and he was angry he didn't do anything.

"I-I should have . . . done something!" Lightning sobbed. "Why didn't I do anything?"

She felt a soft nuzzle to his right cheek and he saw Francesco's mother was comforting him.

"Shh, don't 'a blame yourself." She cooed. "You did everything you 'a could."

"I-I can't lose another person I care about . . . not again."

"I know how you feel . . . I 'a lost my husband, but I will not lose 'a my son."

Tears continued to make their way down Lightning's hood and cheeks.

"It is 'a like you said . . . Francesco is strong and he will pull through." Ms. Bernoulli cooed. "You 'a have to believe in him 'a now and give him all of 'a your love."

Lightning stopped crying as Francesco's mother dabbed his tears away with a cloth. He found some Kleenex and blew his nose before speaking.

"I will."

The two sat in the room waiting for the doctors to bring Francesco in. Hours had passed and it had gone into the deep night. When McQueen looked at the clock he saw it read twelve-thirty. It was no wonder why he was so tired, but then he heard some noise outside the door. Ms. Bernoulli seemed to pipe up when she heard the noise as well. Then finally the door opened, but the site before them was rather shocking to say the least.

There was a trio of nurses carting Francesco on a gurney and it was sad. He was wrapped in bandages, there were machines hooked up to him and IV's going everywhere. There were a series of tubes attached to him and it all just looked so uncomfortable. They finally got him into the room and the three male nurses managed to lift him into the bed gently. His eyes weren't open, but he was breathing which was a good sign.

Finally the nurses cleared the room and the doctor drove in again.

"He is still waking up from the anesthesia, so he won't be able to communicate for a while." The doctor explained. "He will also be sleeping a lot from the medications we have going through the IV's."

"What kind of 'a medicine?" Ms. Bernoulli asked looking over her son.

"Medicines to ease his pain ma'am."

"The good news is that things are looking slightly better than before."

"Does that mean he'll survive his injuries?" Lightning asked.

"It is too early to tell . . . I don't want to tell you something prematurely, but what he needs the most right now is rest."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor gave a nod before driving out of the room again. Lightning went over and gave Francesco a soft kiss on the cheek. There was only little sections of him that weren't covered in bandages.

"Francesco its me . . . Lightning." McQueen cooed. "I'm here and I love you."

"Mama is 'a here to and she loves you." Ms. Bernoulli spoke softly to her son.

The two stayed by his side even into the early morning hours. McQueen could see that Francesco's mother was getting very tired and she had been through a lot.

"Ms. Bernoulli you look tired . . . why don't you go home and get some rest?" He whispered. "I will keep an eye on Francesco."

"I 'a can't leave my baby." She said sleepily.

"I'm here Ms. Bernoulli and I promise I will keep an eye on Francesco . . . I love him and I will make sure he is okay."

"I am 'a trusting you with my son . . . please take good care of him."

"I promise I will."

She drove over and kissed Lightning on the cheek and then kissed her son's cheek. She finally drove out of the room and headed home for some sleep. Lightning went over and parked beside Francesco and reached over quietly. He softly began to caress his side letting him know he was there.

"I don't care what the doctor says . . . I know you'll pull through." Lightning whispered. "I know how much racing means to you and I know you'll race again."

Lightning moved closer and nuzzled the Formula cars head and kissed him. He then heard a positive sound coming from the Italian car. He heard his engine purr softly and he continued to nuzzle him.

"I love you Francesco." Lightning cooed.

"L-Lightning." Francesco's voice said softly.

"Francesco?"

The red racer drove in front of the Formula car and saw his eyes were open. Upon seeing him and smile spread across Francesco's face and he tried to reach out with his front right tire. Lightning reached back and held the other cars tire with his own. McQueen smiled and gave the Italian car a small kiss.

"You 'a don't know how happy . . . I am to 'a see you again." Francesco said quietly. "W-what happened?"

"Shu Todoroki hit you from the side causing you to spin out and violently crash."

"Why don't I . . . remember 'a that?"

"You may have hit your head during the crash."

Lightning became concerned because Francesco was breathing heavily. He nuzzled him softly and tried to calm him.

"Save your energy Francesco . . . you have a long way to recovery." He cooed gently. "I'll be right here."

"Lightning . . . I love 'a you." Francesco whispered before kissing his cheek.

"Your mother was here, but I told her to go home to get some rest."

"Mama . . . how is she?"

"She thought she was going to lose you."

"She will most likely return in the morning."

"So, you stayed with me?"

"Yes."

"Lightning . . ."

The two shared a deep and long kiss before they were interrupted by a nurse.

"Oh sorry . . . I can see Mr. Bernoulli is awake." She said with a smile. "Well, I will let the doctor know after I make sure everything is all right here."

The nurse came over and check Francesco's vitals and make sure his IV's were all right. After she was done she gave a smile and left the room.

"I 'a really hope I can 'a race again." Francesco said. "After all . . . it is all I 'a have dreamed of doing since I 'a was a little car."

"I know you will race again." Lightning cooed nuzzling the other car.

"I 'a do know I'm out of the World Grand Prix."

"Well, you need time to heal . . . I mean the doctors weren't sure if you would even pull through."

"Francesco never quits."

"Thats the race car I know and love."

"Mmmm my 'a sweet lover . . . it is 'a nice to have you here with 'a me."

"After that crash I was horrified I might lose you."

"Never mio amore."

Lightning closed the gap between them and slowly ran his tongue along the Formula racers bottom lip. He heard a little chuckle and the other car opened his lips letting him explore the warmth inside. Their tongues finally met and Francesco let out a deep moan from the back of his throat. This in turn made McQueen moan and the two continued to have a tongue tango. Finally they broke the kiss and took in some much needed air.

Francesco let out a long sigh and nuzzled his lover.

"So tell me . . . did you 'a win the race?" Francesco asked. "Knowing 'a you there is no way you couldn't have won it."

"Yes, I won it, but I did it for you." Lightning said. "I didn't want to continue the race after your crash, but I knew you would want me to."

"I 'a know you will win the Grand Prix 'a sweetie."

Lightning felt that blush creeping up on him and he gave a smile.

"You've never called me that before." Lightning cooed.

"What? Francesco asked. "Sweetie . . . do 'a you not like it?"

"Yes, I like it . . . I just wasn't expecting it."

"Well, after all you are Vita Mia."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you are my life in Italian."

"Aw, Francesco."

"Amore ti amo . . . sei un dono."

"I love when you speak Italian to me . . . tell me what you said."

"I love you my love . . . you are a gift."

"You have to be the most romantic car I have ever met."

Francesco's eyes grew half lidded and he gave a loving smile.

"Sono dipendente dei tuoi baci." He cooed. "Mi fai eccitare."

He gave a kind of sensual chuckle and kissed McQueen continuously between words. Lightning wasn't sure what Francesco said, but he knew it must have been very sensual. Despite being in a hospital bed wrapped in bandages he was still very loving, romantic and sensual. McQueen knew the racer was going to make a full recovery. He would just have to help the Italian car get back on the race track.

* * *

><p><em>Translation:<em>

_Mi fai eccitare - You turn me on_

_Sono dipendente dei tuoi baci - I'm addicted to your kisses_

_Any way, lets hope Francesco and Lightning decided to take things to the next level . . . then my sentence was interrupted because I had to kill a huge fat spider crawling across my floor. So, enjoy this chapter. Feedback!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **Yes, it is finally chapter eight. The reason why it took so freaking long is because I was sick and I had a lot of stuff going on. Well, here it is. Awesome stuff happening in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Pairing: **Lightning x Francesco(slash)

**Warning:** Yaoi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Up to Speed<strong>

Francesco was finally able to leave the hospital a few weeks later. By this time the World Grand Prix was far over, but Lightning returned to Porto Corsa after the last race in London. The two racers met on the race track so the Italian racer could get back to racing. They went around the track four times and Francesco was in front of the red racer. It was something that Lightning was happy to see, but he kept an eye on the other car. He wanted to make sure he wasn't pushing himself to hard.

Everything was going fine until the Italian racer began to slow down about six laps in. He finally came to a complete stop in the middle of the Monza track. Lightning pulled up along side of him and gently rubbed his side with his tire.

"Are you okay?" Lightning asked kindly. "You did so much better than yesterday . . . don't push yourself too hard."

"I 'a should be able to do more than six laps by 'a now." Francesco panted in frustration. Why is 'a Francesco still having a hard time?"

"You only got out of the hospital three weeks ago . . . give yourself some time."

"I 'a know sweetie . . . it's 'a just hard for me."

"It's okay."

The two nuzzled softly and shared a little kiss.

"I 'a want to try again." Francesco said.

"Are you sure?"

"Si, mio amore."

"All right . . . lets go then."

The two started back up to speed and raced around the track again. This time Francesco was able to go ten laps until the two decided it was time to call it quits. They drove off the track together and Francesco's mother showed up and kissed the two on the cheek.

"Francesco I made 'a dinner for you and your 'a boyfriend." She said kindly. "Come now."

"Mama . . ." Francesco said rolling his eyes.

"It's okay . . ." Lightning said with a smile.

He kissed Francesco's cheek and the Italian racer nuzzled back. Ms. Bernoulli drove away and the two lover cars drove close together behind. Little did they know that Francesco's mother had something planned for the two of them. She brought them to her home where she had a dinner waiting out on the balcony. The two lovers sat at the table, ate and talked. Ms. Bernoulli left the two alone and went to get the ringing phone.

When she came back she saw the two were making out lovingly. She kept quiet and hid inside the house giving them some privacy. She had been pushing her son to find someone to spend the rest of his life with. Now that he had found happiness in McQueen she wanted Francesco to propose. She was hoping he would during the romantic dinner she planned for them. Unfortunately the dinner ended and her son had yet to propose to Lightning and the two were about to set out.

"Where are 'a you two going?" She asked.

"Somewhere quiet mama." Francesco said. "We need 'a some time alone."

"Oh of course, I 'a understand." Ms. Bernoulli said. "Go on."

She gently pushed them out the door and motion for them to go. Ms. Bernoulli knew she couldn't push her son and she realized it was all up to them. The only thing she was worried about was the fact that McQueen would have to leave soon. His home was back in Radiator Springs and they would be a part for a long time. She was really hoping that Lightning would decided to stay with Francesco in Italy.

Meanwhile the two lovers made their way to the secretive beach front to be alone. They cuddled together looking out over the waves.

"I'm 'a sorry about my mother." Francesco apologized. "She can be a bit pushy."

"Hey, its okay." Lightning said. "I wish I had a mom like that."

"You don't have a mother?"

"Well, I did but . . . I never knew her."

"Why?"

"She abandoned me when I was a baby."

"Oh Lightning . . . I'm 'a sorry I didn't know."

"No, its okay . . . I have come to live with it."

"Don't you 'a ever what to know why?"

"All the time, but I have never found her."

Francesco saw Lightning turn away and he knew he had stuck a nerve. He caressed Lightning's tire with his own and kissed his hood.

"I don't know either of my real parents." Lightning whispered sadly. "I never knew why my mom abandoned me."

"Maybe your father was a one night stand and 'a she wasn't ready for a baby." Francesco explained. "But that isn't 'a your fault."

"I-I was an accident?"

"No, no, no . . . shhhhhh."

"No wonder why she didn't want me."

"Lightning you being 'a born was the greatest thing to ever 'a happen."

The red racer cuddled close to his lover and just wanted love and comfort from him. They nuzzled and Francesco lovingly cooed to Lightning.

"I'm always here and I 'a will always love you." He cooed. "If you wouldn't have 'a been born . . . I 'a never would have found happiness."

Francesco trailed kisses along Lightning's hood and his cheek.

"You have so many cars who 'a car and love 'a you now." He whispered. "Most of all you 'a have a lover who will stay with 'a you for all time."

"Francesco . . ."

"No more tears now mio amore."

The Italian car drove in front of the red racer and nuzzled before closing the gap between them. The kiss was soft and gentle making Lightning close his eyes. He kissed back and the sadness lifted from his as the kiss grew more passionate. The Formula racer pulled away and gave his lover a smile. He trailed kissed along his hood and softly licked his lips. Lightning's eyes went wide and he shivered slightly.

"There is 'a something I have been 'a wanting to ask you." Francesco cooed as he nuzzled his lover. "I wasn't sure when was the best 'a time, but now that we are alone . . ."

"What is it?" Lightning asked forgetting about his sadness.

"You make 'a Francesco so happy and he sees that 'a he makes you 'a happy."

"You do."

"I 'a love you, so please tell me . . . will you 'a marry me?"

Lightning's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide in amazement and joy. He felt his heart beat quicken and his motor purred.

"Francesco . . . of course I will marry you." Lightning finally said.

"Magnifico!" Francesco celebrated taking a hold of his lovers front wheels.

The two of them did a little dance which almost looked like a double donut. After they calmed down Francesco just kept kissing and kissing Light making him chuckle a bit. The red car kissed back trying to keep up with the number of kisses from the other car. They finally stopped and just looked into each others eyes.

"I 'a can't believe you said yes." Francesco whispered. "Now I 'a will have a husband."

"Of course I would say yes . . . I love you." Lightning cooed.

"I 'a promise every moment of your 'a life with me will have everything I 'a can give in it."

"I have no doubts Francesco."

"Can we 'a marry here in Italy?"

"I kind of want something with just friends and family if thats okay?"

"Oh, a private wedding?"

"It would be more personal and we don't really need the press all over us."

"Hmm."

"I like things more cozy."

"Francesco likes it that 'a way too."

"So, a private wedding is all right?"

"Of course, but where will we have it?"

"Is same sex marriage allowed here?"

"Yes, it is allowed in Porto Corsa and 'a this is my 'a home."

"Then we'll marry here."

Francesco smiled and his eyes became half lidded with both love and lust. He grew close to Lightning and began to passionately kiss him. The red racer brooked no argument and kissed back. They kissed deeply and every now and again their tongues would do a tango. The make-out lasted for some time, but then they finally parted.

"It's getting late . . . we should head back." Lightning said thinking about the others.

Sally, Mater and the others had come with him for support and they were waiting back in Luigi's home village. He went into reverse, but heard Francesco's voice coo to him.

"Come back with 'a me." He whispered before planting a kiss on Lightning's cheek. "To my 'a home."

"Francesco I . . ."

"Come 'a Lightning . . . stay with 'a me."

Francesco's voice had grown very sensual and he began to flirt with Lightning. The red racer found it hard to resist as the other car began to kiss along his hood. The kiss they shared was different and McQueen could feel it. When the kiss ended he knew he wanted to go with the Italian car. They slowly drove side by side all the way to the Formula cars house. Francesco opened the door and went in beckoning Lightning in behind him. He turned on the lights and the house was simply gorgeous.

The carpet was soft and there were many different kinds of marble in each room. Lightning stopped at a trophy case and looked over all the shining gold. He was impressed because Francesco was indeed very talented. He was an excellent racer and the sport was all he ever dreamed of.

"Wow, this is amazing Francesco." Lightning said rather impressed.

"We can 'a talk of other things tomorrow . . . for now 'a come with me mio amore." Francesco spoke rubbing against the other car sensually.

Lightning's eyes became half lidded and he followed the other car without a word. Then they came to the bedroom and the red racers eyes went wide. The bed was soft and comfy looking with the colors of the Italian flag, but it was big enough to hold two cars. He heard the door softly close behind him and he felt a nuzzle to his side. He looked over and looked right into those beautiful hazel eyes. There was a nudge and he knew the Formula racer was trying to tell him something.

"Go mio amore . . . I 'a will return momentarily." Francesco whispered before opening the door and leaving the room again.

McQueen didn't hesitate and he got right into the bed finding is was very comfy. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh feeling at ease. He was pulled from his relaxed state when he heard some soft humming. Francesco reentered the room and closed the door behind him softly. He dimmed down the lights and Lightning could see he had two drinks. He pushed one over to the red car and then put his beside the bed before getting in.

Lightning could feel the warmth of the other car with how close they were together. He felt a rub to his side and then a kiss to his cheek.

"Now then . . . how about a toast to our marriage." Francesco said. "A toast to our eternal happiness."

"A toast to the future." Lightning said.

They clicked their glasses and then drank before Francesco spoke again.

"Well, we are finally truly alone." He said sensually.

"Yes . . ." Lightning said with a shiver feeling a tire rub him close to his undercarriage.

"What would you 'a like to do mio amore?"

"I don't know."

"We will be married soon, so we can do what we 'a like."

"Okay."

Lightning saw Francesco's eyes become rather seductive, but they were also full of love.

"il tuo corpo è bellissimo . . . Voglio fare l'amore con te." He whispered.

"I love when you speak Italian to me Francesco." Lightning said softly.

"Facciamo l'amore."

Little did Lightning know that Francesco was saying he wanted them to make love. The red racer shivered when he felt the same tire caress his undercarriage and he let out a gasp. He looked into Francesco's eyes and completely melted. McQueen knew that something was happening between them and he felt something deep inside. They two shared a very deep kiss and he felt the Formula car caressing his undercarriage. He let out a moan and began to do the same thing to the Italian racer. He heard the other car let out a deep moan and things grew intimate.

Moaning filled the room as the two continued their rendezvous. One thing lead to another and the night was filled with the utmost passion.

* * *

><p><em>After trying to copy and paste a half a million times . . . the text box made the font look like fail. Now I finally got it. Any way don't let that stop you from giving feed-back!<em>


End file.
